


Walk A Mile In My Shoes

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Out of Body Experiences, Passive Aggressive Lena, kara gets bangs, petty lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: After a rouge alien attacks L Corp, Kara and Lena switch bodies. Lena, having recently found out Kara is Supergirl, is naturally very petty and passive-aggressive about the whole thing.





	Walk A Mile In My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just supercorp crack that I wrote at 1am. Enjoy.

“Lena, come on, this is serious! Lena-- hey, stop laughing!” 

Lena giggled again, lifting up her phone and looking at herself in the mirror app, laughing hysterically. 

Neither of them were quite sure how it happened, but somewhere between a rogue alien breaking into her office and Kara spectacularly defeating him, they’d managed to switch bodies. And while Kara had initially begun to panic and try to convince Lena to come to the DEO with her so they could get the whole mess sorted out, Lena had taken a very different approach to the situation; much to Kara’s displeasure. 

“My names Kara, I flew to L-Corp on a bus,” Lena said mockingly into her camera before bursting out into another fit of laughter. 

She had been making fun of Kara for at least the past fifteen minutes, and it was starting to get on Kara’s last nerve. 

She folded her arms over her chest, trying not to look down and examine her figure. Because Kara had to admit  _ damn, _ she looked good. Being in Lena’s body definitely wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but Lena being in hers was something else. 

Somehow though, Lena caught her minor internal struggle, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“You like what you see?” 

Kara felt her cheeks turn bright red as she fought herself from saying anything in response. Because if she did, one of two things would happen.

Lena would start making fun of her even more, meaning there was no chance in hell of her starting to take Kara seriously any time soon. Or Lena would tell her off and rightfully so, which would more than likely send her down into a spiral of aggression where she would unload everything she’d been feeling towards Kara which she’d been trying to keep inside for weeks now. 

Maybe it was karma. 

Kara wasn’t sure if she believed in stuff like that, but either way, the situation was fucked. And though she knew it was only fair that she heard Lena out after lying to her for so long, Kara too had been trying to box up everything that would’ve lead to all of her hateful self-destructive thoughts eating her alive. And she knew if Lena said the things they both knew she was thinking, she would never be able to stop crying. 

So for now, she was stuck with Lena’s taunting, Which by comparison, though annoying, Kara could handle. 

Luckily for her, Lena had resumed her childish game and had gone back to twirling her hair around her finger in a girly manner. 

“I’m Supergirl, I wear a cheerleader skirt and rescue cats from trees. But now--” she put her phone down on her desk, taking the glasses out of her boot as Kara made a mental note to maybe switch out the skirt for some pants. 

Lena put the glasses on her nose and pulled her hair into a low ponytail, her playful smile not leaving her lips for a minute. “ _ Now, _ I’m not Supergirl, I’m Kara Danvers. Because glasses and a ponytail are the  _ perfect _ disguise. Nobody will ever figure out who I am,” she laughed once more, looking over at Kara with an expression she couldn’t quite read. 

“It fooled you,” she mumbled. Kara hadn’t meant for it to slip, but Lena’s shoes were so tight and uncomfortable and she was pretty sure that her ponytail was cutting off blood flow to her head. 

“Mhm?” Lena raised a challenging eyebrow, which had unsurprisingly lost its ability to be intimidating when in Kara’s form. “Yeah, well I wasn’t the one lying behind my best friends back for two years, was I?” 

Kara looked down and shuffled her weight between her legs, cringing at the way the pencil skirt rubbed against her thighs. 

“You weren’t,” she muttered, resisting the very strong urge to pout like a little kid. 

“Thank you,” Lena said. “You’re lucky I’m just teasing, part of me wants to go into the bathroom and cut all your hair off.” 

“Please don’t.” 

“God, you’d look so dumb with bangs,” Lena chuckled to herself at the thought. 

“Hey! I could pull it off.” 

“You know I went through a really bad breakup when I was in my senior year of high school,” Lena thought aloud. “I was so upset I was seriously gonna give myself bangs and a haircut but I didn’t because I knew Lillian would kill me.”

Kara chewed on her lip and held her breath. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going, and she did not like it. 

“Yeah, but you’re older and more mature now, you’d never do something like that. Right?” She asked nervously. “I mean, cutting your own hair seems very juvenile.”

Lena gave a nonchalant shrug. “You know what else is juvenile?” 

Kara sighed, feeling her shoulders droop. “What?” She asked reluctantly. 

“Playing dress up in a spandex super suit and calling yourself a hero. The last time I wore a costume this ridiculous it was for Halloween when I was four.” 

_ That’s it, I’m getting pants,  _ Kara thought herself as she bit her tongue to refrain from snapping back with an equally snarky but much more well thought out comment. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that Lena had every right to be mad. She just had to let her get all her rude remarks and jabs at Kara’s ego out of the way before they got to all the emotional stuff. After all, she did kinda owe it to her. So she would tolerate Lena, so long as she didn’t do anything to mess with Kara’s hair. 

Clearly, though, Lena didn’t share Kara’s sentiment as she had already started walking to the bathroom. And it certainly was a rude awakening for Kara when she realized she didn’t have her superspeed but Lena did, leaving her stuck with Lena’s six-inch heels. 

“Lena-- no-- please don’t do anything you’ll regret,” she called out as she sloppily stumbled into the bathroom. Falling forward and reaching for the door frame, Kara groaned as she kicked off Lena’s shoes. 

“Those are designer, you break them you buy me new ones,” Lena said without making eye contact. 

Kara groaned once more, doing everything in her power not to point out that Lena had been the one to buy Kara most of her clothes when she found out Kara could barely afford to buy herself a new winter coat. 

“So what look should I go for? Should I stick with bangs or just say screw it and just chop it all off?” She asked, turning to Kara and shot her a menacing grin. 

“I don’t know… can we just… keep my hair the way it is?” Kara all but whined. 

Lena shrugged before opening up her medicine cabinet and taking out a pair of scissors. But she paused as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, tightening her grip around the scissors and scoffing. Her smile fell slightly as she looked up, staring at Kara through the glass. 

“Did you ever consider telling me?” Her expression turned serious and she set the scissors down on the porcelain sink. 

“I did,” Kara admitted. 

“Then why didn’t you?” Lena tilted her chin upwards, her eyes never leaving the mirror for a second. It was as if she were trying to see inside of Kara, trying to work out why she did what she did.

Part of her almost wished they could stay like this, she could be blonde and perky and preppy and everyone would love her. She wouldn’t have to prove how good she was, she would be adored by everyone simply because of the symbol on her chest. She wouldn’t even have to try to earn the trust of others, people would just give it to her. She could finally feel the approval she’d always craved, the praise she’d worked for and the love she would never have as herself. 

And Kara would stay stuck in her body. She would see what it was really like to be a Luthor, what it felt like to have people hate her before they’d even met. She would experience working until she was broken, trying to do what was right, only to be reprimanded for it. She would begin to understand all the things she took for granted, like the ability to tell a lie without worry when all Lena ever did was tell the truth, even though she was constantly scrutinized for it. 

“I thought I was protecting you.” 

Lena turned around, meeting Kara’s eyes and sighing. She wanted to smack her. She wanted to feel Kara’s super strength and just punch her. 

The only thing stopping her was knowing that when they switched back, Lena would be the one with the bruise and the pain. 

That, and the fact that Kara seemed genuine. Like she really hadn’t intended to hurt Lena. And it kind of almost made her feel guilty about everything she’d been thinking just seconds ago. 

“I know it sounds dumb,” Kara confessed. “But I really did think I was doing the right thing.” 

Lena nodded. She knew that feeling all too well. “Well, nobody ever sets out to do something if they believe they’re in the wrong.” 

Kara gave a small smile.

“I’ve done a lot of things I shouldn’t have and I messed a lot of stuff up,” Lena continued. “But I always had good intentions. I’m not sure if people don’t understand that or if they chose to ignore it, but I never get the benefit of the doubt.” She paused, folding her hands together and drawing in a deep breath. 

“I guess I owe it to you to believe you when you say you didn’t set out to hurt me.” 

“Thank you,” Kara breathed. 

“But even though that wasn’t what you wanted, you still did,” her voice wasn’t sharp or angry. It was soft yet thick with emotion, filled with thought and intent. 

“I know, and if there’s anything I can do to start rebuilding what we have I-- I’ll do it,” Kara responded almost immediately. 

Lena hesitated. She blinked back her tears and took another breath, trying to collect herself without making it too obvious that she was only moments away from falling apart. She shook her hands out before wiping them on her skirt. 

“Can I give you bangs?” She asked. 

The request seemed so innocent and harmless. And the way she looked at Kara with her eyes full of tears, smiling hopefully because she knew if she didn’t she really would start to cry. Kara just couldn’t bring herself to say no. 

“Only if you let me do it for you,” Kara said. 

Lena chuckled after some contemplation and handed Kara the scissors. 

“Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments or on tumblr, @godhatesoliviaa


End file.
